


Twinkle and Glow

by DarXe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet talk about how they feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I watched "Rite of Passage" when it first aired on Shotime. The look Janet gave to Cassie and Sam at the end of the episode would not leave me alone. I kept thinking about it. So I wrote it down and had some friends read it. They told me I HAD to post it. I hope you like it also.  
> This story picks up right where "Rite of Passage" leaves off.

"Check." Janet looked up to see Cassie smiling at Sam. Sam smiles back and moves her king out of harm's way. I still can't believe what happened. I almost lost Cassie. As much as I hate Nirrti, if she hadn't snuck into the SGC, I wouldn't have my little girl. And Sam... I don't know what I would have done without her. She was there for Cassie and me, just like always. I have to tell her how I feel.

"Cassie, you're getting better." Sam smiled at Cassie. I can't believe we almost lost this beautiful young woman. I don't know who would have missed her more, Janet or me. I hope I never have to find out. I want; no, I need those two in life. I think I need to talk with Janet.

"Cassie, once you two finish the game we can leave," Janet said.

"Yes! I was beginning to think I'd be here another week. Sam, can we finish this game later?" Cassie turned puppy dog eyes on Sam.

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, we can play tomorrow. Go get your things."

As Cassie got dressed, Sam went over to Janet. "Hey."

Janet looked up and smiled. "Hey yourself... We're gonna order a pizza for dinner, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to. Let me get my stuff and I'll meet you at the car."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam, Janet, and Cassie were sitting on the living room floor watching TV; an empty pizza box was on the floor in front of them.

After seeing Cassie yawn a few times, Janet suggested, "Honey, why don't you go on up to bed?" Janet stood and stacked the pizza box, dinner plates and glasses so she could take them to the kitchen. "Go on, I know you're feeling better but you've done more today than you have in over a week."

Cassie started to protest, but a yawn came out instead. She shook her head smiling. "I hate it when you do that. "She got up and hugged Sam, then Janet and headed for her room. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. Sam, are you coming back over tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be here. If I recall, we have a chess game to finish."

Sam watched Cassie go up the stairs then followed Janet in the kitchen. "Here, let me help. I'll take the trash outside for you."

"Thanks." Janet gave Sam the trash and turned on the dishwasher. She went to the fridge for a soda. "Sam, would you like a beer, or a soda, or something?"

"Sure, a soda would be good," came Sam's voice from outside.

Janet grabbed two Dr. Peppers and went to the living room to wait for Sam. Well, this is it. I'm gonna tell Sam now. I hope she understands.

Sam put the trash up and turned to go back inside. I'm gonna tell her now. I hope she doesn't hate me for what I say or how I feel.

Sam entered the living room and sat down by Janet on the couch. "Janet, can we talk?"

Janet smiled, "I was about to say the same thing. What's on your mind?"

Sam looked at Janet and tried to begin, "Okay, well... umm, you see...okay, the thing is..."

Janet laughed, "Sam, I don't think I've ever known you to be at a loss for words. Just say it."

Sam turned so she wasn't facing Janet. "Janet, when we thought Cassis might...die... I realized I couldn't spend another day without telling you... Before I say anymore I just want to you know that nothing has to change; I just feel you should know... I just...I want..." Sam sighed, closed her eyes then took a deep breath. "Janet, I love you. I want you and Cassie to in my life... more than you are now. Anyway I just wanted you to know." Sam sat very still and looked down at the carpet.

Janet slid closer to Sam and put her hand on Sam's back. "Sam, I was going to tell you the same thing." Then trying to help lighten the mood a little she added, "Well, I wasn't going to say it in so many words."

Sam turned and looked at Janet hopefully, "Really?"

Janet nodded and cupped Sam's cheek. "Yes."

Sam reached for Janet's other hand and held it. She leaned in closer to Janet. "Did you really say that or did I just imagine it?"

Janet leaned in and said, "Yes, I did say it."

They moved in more and their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle. They pulled slightly apart, smiled and kissed again. When they finally ended the kiss they sat on the couch but their eyes never broke contact.

They both smiled. Sam broke the silence, "So, what do we do now? I mean I know what I want to do, and I REALLY want this. I want to be with you, but I do not want to rush it. I don't want to ruin our friendship by doing anything..."

Janet put a finger over Sam's mouth. "I understand Sam. I feel the same way. How about for now we just take it slow. We can talk more about it in the morning."

Sam kissed the finger on her lips. "Sounds good to me, maybe in the morning I won't babble this much."

Janet stood up and pulled Sam up with her. "I think it's cute. Come on, I think I have a large shirt you can wear. We'll get a good night sleep and in the morning after breakfast we'll decide when our first date should be and we should go."

They went upstairs and as they got to Cassie's door they both stopped. "How do you think Cassie will take it?" Sam asked.

Janet hugged Sam. "I'm not sure, but I know she loves us. We'll just have to wait and see."

They went into Janet's bedroom and saw a sheet of paper lying on the bed. Janet picked it up and read aloud:

_I wasn't trying to spy on you, but I saw you kissing on the couch. Let me just say - It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever tell each other how you feel. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at one another. Mom, your eyes twinkle. And Sam, you just glow. I hope you'll be as happy as I KNOW you'll be._  
___Cassie_

Sam wrapped her arms around Janet and hugged her from behind. "Well, I guess that answered the Cassie question. Should we go see her now or wait until morning?"

Janet turned in Sam's arms and hugged her. "No, let's wait until morning. We'll all sit and talk at breakfast and discuss this. Right now, all I want to do is go to bed with your arms holding me tight."

Sam leaned down and kissed Janet's neck. "I think I can do that."

After changing clothes, they crawled in bed and snuggled close, Sam wrapped tightly around Janet.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
